


Starstruck - A Larry Remake

by Herm_own_ninny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Starstruck, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/Herm_own_ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Ladies and gentleman-Harry Styles!"</i><br/>The announcer crackles slightly before the lights fade on, and there he is. The epitome of every female-and, let's be honest, every male-dream.<br/>Long, flowing locks. Gorgeous green eyes. A jawbone that could slice through the thickest metal and go unmarred.<br/>Harry. Edward. Styles.<br/>Onstage by himself, strumming his guitar with flawless precision, flashing a gorgeous smile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a remake of the Disney Movie Starstruck.  
> I don't own any of the shit, so don't do any of that or whatever.
> 
> And if you're bothered by Top!Harry and PowerBottom!Louis, then don't complain. Just skip the smut when it comes to it.
> 
> Uhm... If you like it, I won't complain about kudos/complements (:
> 
> Lastly, I have written other stuff, just not One Direction. Drarry ftw and strange Hermione thoughts...

"Ladies and gentleman-Harry Styles!"  
The announcer crackles slightly before the lights fade on, and there he is. The epitome of every female-and, let's be honest, every male-dream.  
Long, flowing locks. Gorgeous green eyes. A jawbone that could slice through the thickest metal and go unmarred.  
Harry. Edward. Styles.  
Onstage by himself, strumming his guitar with flawless precision, flashing a gorgeous smile...

"I just love Harry Styles..." Lottie sighs from her spot on the couch, fawning over the teenage dream on her TV screen.  
Her older brother, Louis, steps in front of the TV, acting aimless as he blocks her view of the superstar.  
"Lou-Louis!" She stammers, and her brother turns around, still feigning innocence.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Lottie. Am I blocking your view of what's his name?"  
"Yeah. Move it or lose it, brother." Lottie waves him aside, and Louis rolls his eyes as he moves out of the way.  
"Lottie, Louis, suitcases." Their dad says whilst dragging in the humongous luggage.  
"Come pick out your clothes and get packed. We're leaving for the airport right after school tomorrow." Jay sets a laundry basket on the couch and Lottie begins picking through it while still keeping her eyes trained on the TV screen. "In less than 24 hours I will be in Holmes Chapel where Harry lives." She freezes mid sentence, eyes glazing over, dropping the garments in her hands. "What if he picks me up at the airport?"  
"Why would he do that?" Louis snorts as he shuts the refrigerator, taking a drink of orange juice straight from the container.  
Lottie huffs and turns to face him, a look of pure disgust alight on her face. "I'm an original member of his fan club. I follow his minute-by-minute blog posts, and I text him. Every day. Trust me. He wants to meet me."  
Louis turns back to their mother as she enters the kitchen, and with a deadpan expression, asks "Is it too late for me to be an only child?"  
"No."  
"Then can I please stay home?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because your grandmother hasn't seen you in two years."  
As their dad enters, he adds to the conversation. "Plus, you're grounded. We can't trust you right now."  
Lottie, completely oblivious to the conversation, pipes up again.  
"Everybody-shhh! There's more about Harry!"  
A reporter walks on screen, giving updates on the star's success the night before. "The famous Harry Styles picked up six Music Association Awards last night, just in time for his new album "Real Styles" to drop, wow, double platinum. I caught up with our beloved star on the red carpet last night..."  
Harry is on screen, holding his awards and smiling amongst numerous camera flashes. "Well, first I'd love to say thank you so much for buying the records and coming to my concerts. You're the reason I love what I do. You guys are the best fans in the world. Thank you." He flashes another heart stopping smile at the cameras, and the short interview is over.  
Lottie sighs dreamily, flipping back against the couch. "He is such an amazing person..."  
Louis rolls his eyes yet again at his younger sister, clapping her on the shoulder. "He is definitely not amazing."  
Lottie glares up at him, setting her jaw in a firm look of defiance. "He is amazing. And if you knew him like I know him, you wouldn't say that."  
"Hello. We live in Doncaster. You don't know him!"  
Lottie stares dreamily at the shot of Harry that is still on the TV. "But I do... I know everything about him... I know where he works, eats, shops, takes breaks during the day, and parties."

_***cut to Harry and Niall pulling up to a club in a vintage hot rod imported from the states*** _

Niall grins over at his friend, revving the engine. "Aha, you ready to party?"  
Harry smirks and unbuckles, popping the joints in his neck. "Absolutely."  
As the two get out of the car, Niall glances over it admiringly. "You know, out of all of your cars, Angelina's my favorite."  
"Angelina?"  
Niall chuckles and pats the hood, grinning. "Yeah! I mean look at her!"  
As the valet gets in, Niall grimaces. "Does that new valet look a little shifty to you? He looks a little shifty to me..." He mumbles as the man drives off with the car.  
"Come on, Ni, let's find you a real girl." Harry chuckles, slinging an arm around his mate's shoulders and turning to go into the club, when the two notice a familiar female waiting for them.  
"Oh wow. Look who it is!" Niall exclaims in mock joy as Harry's model girlfriend, none other than Cara Delevigne, walks up and hugs him. "Harry Styles' girlfriend-the fabulous, fantabulous, Cara Delevigne!" Niall and her share a tense greeting as Harry kisses her on the cheek and complements her on her outfit. "Wait until you see what I'm wearing tomorrow." She grins, twisting her hips in a flirtatious way.  
Harry furrows his brow, mumbling an unsure "Tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Tomorrow. My birthday?"  
Recognition flashes across his face as Cara sighs. "Baby! You promised you were gonna sing!"  
Harry smiles warmly, taking her hand. "Right. Hey, I'll be there, absolutely." He promises, brushing his fingers over her cheeks as she pouts. Cara drops the façade and smiles, hugging him.  
"Wait... something's wrong."  
Niall huffs, glancing at her. "Yeah. You're here." At Harry's condescending look, he raises his hands in defense. "It was guys night out, Harry!"  
Cara shrugs him off, turning back to Harry with a pout. "Where are the paparazzi?"  
Niall groans. "Oh! You did not blog again, did you?"  
A black van pulls up and several men and women with cameras jump out, instantly going to snap pictures of the couple. Cara holds Harry to the spot, smiling and posing with him amongst the multitude of flashes from the cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I am aware it is... Hell, I don't even know. Probably a few months later. Summer has been atrocious. I had a shit job I recently quit, and I've started a new one where I close on the weekends. School starts in less than two weeks, so let's hope I get this done before then!
> 
>  
> 
> _You may even get 2 chapters today..._

# \-----

 

**  
_Cut to the next day, the school bell rings. Lottie is at a table with her friend, Sarah, and the two are handing out information about the Spring Dance. Louis is at the table, arguing with Lottie..._  
**

 

"You're not invited." Lottie says firmly, obviously fed up with the conversation.  
"What do you mean? Everyone is invited. It's a school dance." Louis rolls his eyes, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
"Yeah. The operative word being _dance_." Lottie scoffed, turning to Sarah and pointing at Louis as she giggled. "Embarrasiiiing."  
"Don't worry. I'm just going to cover it for the school paper."  
Lottie made a face at the admonition.  
"Oh, are you bringing your camera with you to California?" Sarah interrupted, grabbing Lottie's shoulders, her eyes sparkling. "Because we still need pics of Harry Styles!" She squealed, pulling a scrapbook from her bag beneath the table.  
"Sarah, of course I am!" Lottie waved her hand dismissively, but couldn't help herself as she giggled with her friend.   
"Talking, walking, singing, dancing, moving, breathing." Sarah sighed elatedly, staring at the soft pink coloured book.  
Louis scrunched his nose, unable to decide whether or not he was more appalled or concerned for this man's safety. "Why are you two so hung up on this guy?"  
Sarah looked visibly offended while Lottie sighed quietly and rolled her eyes. "This _guy_?!" Sarah scoffed, leaning towards Louis as he perked his brow, shrugging indifferently. "Yeah."  
"Now you see what I live with?" Lottie asked with a tortured look, shaking her head. "Poor you." Sarah sighed, setting her hand on her friend's shoulder and giving her a sympathetic look.  
"Big brother, when we got to Holmes Chapel, you can play shuffleboard with grandma," Lottie sassed as Sarah scoffed out a laugh, "but I am going to meet... Harry Styles." She sighed dreamily, looking off into the distance.  
"And just how are you planning on doing that?" Louis laughed bitingly.  
Sarah opened their scrapbook to a 3D pop-up map they'd made of Holmes Chapel, different monuments standing up, a cutout of Harry's face adorning where he figured he was at the moment. "We've mapped his every move for the past 18 months."  
"I know when and where he's likely to be every second of every day." Lottie said proudly, as Sarah made a noise of agreement, grinning alongside her friend. "About the time we leave for Holmes Chapel, he'll be having his daily meeting with his managers." The two of them sighed dreamily, once again looking off down the hallway at nothing in particular.

 

 

 

**_*cut to a[gorgeous house](http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-59773226.html), nestled behind a small drive in a high end neighborhood of Holmes Chapel*_ **

 

 

 

Desmond walks into the family room carrying a life size cardboard cutout of Harry, Anne right behind him, the two talking about an upcoming appearance for him.  
"Anne, he'll be there." Desmond sighed, setting the cut out down by the wall, turning to face his wife.  
She shook her head, pointing her finger at him. "You need to manage him better."  
"Honey, we both manage him."  
"He needs to know opportunities like this don't come every day." She kept on, and Desmond sighed.  
"He _knows_. He's not a kid."  
Harry interrupts the conversation as he comes downstairs, clad only in boxers and a pair of jean shorts with a sheer button up on, advertising the few tattoos that litter his body and arms. "Oi, what's up?" He smiled brightly, dimples on display.  
Anne gives Desmond an 'I told you so' look as she moves to stand beside her husband, assessing her son's appearance. "You're late."  
"Sorry, mom." He chuckled, the two of them hugging, Harry kissing her forehead.  
"How you doing, son?" Desmond asked as he pulled Harry in for a brief hug, smiling at him.  
Harry shrugged as he broke eye contact, looking at his feet. "Great. Excited." He said halfheartedly.  
"Oh, honey honey honey, you could have cleaned up a little bit." Anne fussed, trying to brush her fingers through his hair, running her fingers over his jawline where there was a slightly noticeable splash of stubble.  
"What?" Harry lifted his arm, sniffing his armpit. "I'm totally clean." He smiled playfully, while Anne sighed.  
"He looks like a street kid, not a movie star." She said as she turned to her husband once more.  
"He looks fine." Desmond shook his head, turning to Harry and setting his hands on his shoulders, smiling encouragingly at him. "Just be yourself, Harry."  
Harry smiled tightly and nodded, Anne going to get the door when the bell rang. Harry glanced around the room, his face adorning almost every surface possible. Posters on the walls, pictures, mainly of just him, in frames on the coffee and decorative table, even above the fireplace. They were nestled in amongst the many awards and trophies-only the high end important ones for this visit, of course. Even the cardboard cut out his parents bought was in the room. His dad broke him from his thoughts as he put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Alright bud. This is it, your chance at what we've always wanted."  
Harry offered another tight smile before moving to follow his mom, Desmond close in tow.  
"Christopher!" Anne greeted him after opening the door, shaking his hand. He stepped inside, smiling politely. "Anne. Desmond!" He greeted, opening his hands in an expression of happiness at meeting them. "Great place you got here."  
Desmond shook his hand. "Oh, actually, it's Harry's. We just kind of work here." He smiled, Anne chuckling a little awkwardly afterwards.  
"Alright. Harry Styles." Christopher shook Harry's hand, smiling.  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir." He flashed his award winning smile before dropping Nolan's hand. The group moved to the living room, where Christopher chuckled as he saw three canvas photos of Harry on the wall, in various poses. "I love this! I love this! Rock an roll! 'Ello, Cleveland!" He laughed, looking over them before taking a seat on the couch.  
"Awesome." Desmond chuckled as he, Anne, and Harry sat on the couch together.  
Christopher got up, walking over to the fireplace. "Oh? Got this album at the house. My girls love it. _'Styles'_." He chuckled, picking it up and examining it.  
Harry blushed and smiled bashfully, glancing over at his parents before looking at his hands that were folded in his lap.  
"Alright, let's get right to the point." Nolan said as he set the album down, turning to face the three of them. "I've been watching you," he pointed to Harry, "and I like what I see. You are a talented, talented kid." He turned his attention to Anne and Desmond. "He's a talented kid." He told them before diverting back to Harry. "You sing. You dance. Now, I hope you can act. Because I like you for this movie."  
Anne and Desmond smiled at their visibly flustered son as he stumbled through a gratuitous response. "Thank-Thank you, sir. Coming from you, that's such an honour to-I mean, to work with someo-"  
Christopher cut him off, holding up a finger. "But my people don't necessarily agree with me. See, all they see is a spoiled punk with too many rumours circulating around about him going home with guys at night instead of his girlfriend." Christopher held up a newspaper, headlined with Harry and an openly gay radio reporter, Nick Grimshaw, getting into a taxi together last night.  
Harry pursed his lips and looked away, his shoulders sagging. Desmond stood quickly, moving to take the paper from Christopher. "Mr. Nolan, you know how the tabloids are. They manipulate those photos to look like-"  
"Des, I get it." Nolan interrupted him, shaking his head. "I get it." He repeated, Harry staring at his hands, picking at his nails. "All I'm saying is a chance like this comes along once in a lifetime and I want to give you a shot. But you have to prove that you're a serious and committed actor, and stop leaving clubs with guys instead of your girlfriend." He said to Harry, tossing the paper down on the coffee table in front of him.  
Harry glanced up at him, biting his lip. "How do I do that?"  
"On Monday I'm gonna meet with my people. In the meantime, you keep your face out of the tabloid with other men, or just stay home. No press, even if you think it will be good. Okay?" Christopher offered.  
"I can do that." Harry agreed, and he and his parents stood together. "Thank you so much, sir. I appreciate it." He smiled, shaking Christopher's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and used Harry's role in Dunkirk for the movie role from the original movie. Christopher Nolan is the producer, if you don't know, and he's in here, too. As I don't know too much on his mannerisms, I went ahead and just modeled him exactly after the guy in the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> There is a link to what I imagine the house to look like from a listing of an actual house in Holmes Chapel, but I imagine it in a more rural area with a longer drive and larger front and back yard. If you didn't catch it earlier, [here it is again](http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-59773226.html).  
>  _And if the listing ever goes away, here's a photo of the front of the house, at least_  
> 


End file.
